The compound of formula I above wherein R is hydrogen and R.sub.1 is acetyl is known as rifamycin P. It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,683 which also reports its preparation by fermentation of Nocardia Mediterranea strains ATCC 31064, 31065, 31066.